Simply Love
by Sakura Takashima
Summary: Terra and Ven are secretly in love with each other. It will all turn out great.  stupid summary, I know :s    CANCELED - sorry
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Ven x Terra**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

All characters are based on existing characters from the Kingdom Heart series. Plots will not line up with the games though. I gave my own twist to the characters, so they might and probably will be OOC.

Only the fic is my creation, the characters are copyrighted by the creator of the KH series and Disney.

Things as a keyblade wielder aren't always easy. Our lives are not as people imagine and things are so different from the life as a normal boy, as normal friends and lovers. This story is not just... about me... it's about me and my best friends. Aqua... Terra... and me; Ventus. Ven for short.

People will surely remember me... they will remember Aqua and Terra too. But yet, they don't see us as we truly were, they look at us... as if... as if we were just fighting for ourselves, while we fought for each other. For our friendship to stay complete.

Like I said... live as a keyblade wielder isn't so easy. There are things that we are meant to do. We fight the unversed, as our weapons are the only ones that can actually harm them. It seems strange I guess. But we are after all hero's... or at least... something like it.

I remember it good. The time we've spend together... the three of us. How much I wouldn't want that time to return... but it won't... never again will we really be together. At least I will still be able to get close to Terra... that's a real relief. Don't misunderstand me, I do miss Aqua, she meant a lot to me. But our roads are no longer ... connected. The connection broke, our _'Wayfinders'_ are broken and we have other things to depend on, at least... that's what Terra and I thought.

I know what you're thinking... you're wondering what happened right? Why Terra and I got parted from Aqua and how that happened. And probably, you wonder or we are going to try to get back to her too. It's a strange story. And I will tell you later, but now... all I want to say is that I will just... enjoy my time with Terra. We hope that one day Aqua will be with us again, but or we will look for her... I don't know, we don't know.

*Sigh*

I guess that things will get clear in the future... And while I tell you my story... our story... you will see that things are indeed not as easy as they seem, even to us... keyblade wielders.


	2. Chapter 2: Fading Stars

**Ven x Terra**

**Chapter 2: Fading stars**

I am not going to repeat the copyright stuff every chapter.

Hi, as you have read in the introduction, my name is Ventus. Ven for short. And this, this is the story of how my two best friends and I have ended up separate and how things changed for us. Many stories start with a 'Long ago in a faraway place'... but this story... is different. It doesn't start with a prince or a princess, or some evil person. It starts at a place where the sun shone down on us and cleared out that it was almost noon. Almost time to go and eat.

The story of us starts at a field, where we, as good keyblade wielders, train to improve our skills. After all, we are meant to train so we can protect the other worlds and our own Land of Departure. Yes, we live in a place with such a name. Some of you might now think that it is just something to make us look cooler or … for some… less cool. But no, our home is really called that way. Our master and teacher has left us a while ago. He has left our world and moved on to another life. At least… that is how we look at it, else the loss would be too great.

I looked around and saw Aqua in front of Terra. They were speaking, but so softly that I couldn't hear it. I knew something was wrong. I didn't want think about what could be wrong though. Aqua had become a keyblade master. And Terra and I shared the dream of once becoming one too. We knew that there would be a day that perhaps it didn't matter anymore, but right now… our dream was too new to give it up. And things that were not connected to becoming a master didn't seem important enough for me at the time. If I had only known.

Terra stepped over to me and his eyes seemed to seek how I was feeling in my own. "Ven... what's wrong?" I shrugged. "What's wrong with you and Aqua? Getting close huh?" I stuck out my tongue. Terra laughed and so did Aqua as she stepped closer too. "No Ven. Just something she worries about. The stars aren't as bright as they used to be and she wondered or it had to do with the Unversed." I sighed and looked at them. "Guys, I thought we agreed on treating me like one of you... equal remember?"

Aqua chuckled and Terra rushed a hand through my hair. "Relax Ven." I looked at Terra and frowned. "Terra, do you think the worlds are in danger?" He sighed and looked at Aqua. "I don't know... That's why Aqua and I were talking. We were wondering or we should go and check things out." My eyes grew big. "What? I know what you're saying but you guys are not going without me!" Aqua sighed. "Ventus, it's too dangerous. We both don't want you to get hurt."

I turned away from them. "You can't know that! You aren't even sure or the princesses are in danger!" I felt a hand on my hair and looked up. Terra's face was so close to my that my heart skipped a beat. "Wha-" Terra smiled. "Hey, we'll be back. Remember our dream right? We'll all make it to keyblade masters. And for that, we have to be together. Don't you think?"

My eyes betray I don't trust it. I don't know why but it doesn't feel right. "Don't go Terra, Aqua... please don't go."

Okay *sigh* Honestly, that first chapter came out in such a short time that I was totally confident. And now... I feel less confident lol, a writer's block already hah. Well, I hope you guys like my second chapter.

If any of you have any ideas, feel free to mail them to me or to send me a message. Or even put them in a review. All help is always appriciated :)


	3. Note

Dear readers.

I am dreadfully sorry that it has been this long that I have posted anything at all for this story.

Sadly I have to inform you that there is no good news for this story:  
I have decided that I will not be able to continue this story even though the two chapters were very short and I should have no problem with continuing I can just not figure out how I should have to continue this story. I'm sorry for that.

I am not proud of having to break this story off. And I thank all of you who have reviewed on this story. Also I thank those that have faved this story or that have put it in their alert list.

I hope you can understand.

x


End file.
